Various types of wheelbarrows are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a bottom dumping wheelbarrow including a wheelbarrow having a support frame, an upper member disposed atop the support frame, a pair of handles attached to the support frame, and a plurality of wheels attached to and downwardly extended from the support frame. What has been further needed is a door disposed within a bottom side of the upper member and a control handle pivotally attached to a bottom surface of the support frame of the wheelbarrow and affixed to the door. Lastly, what has been needed is for the door to have an open position and an alternate closed position. The bottom dumping wheelbarrow thus prevents a user from straining his muscles by having to lift and shake the wheelbarrow from side to side while dumping its contents. Instead, the user can easily open the door to allow the contents of the wheelbarrow to fall to the ground.